why do you care so much
by angelofthelions
Summary: rinoa is the new kid at garden and no one likes her bc of the way she looks thanx so much to the ppl who read this before i removed it and changed the tittle bc it wouldnt let me fix it its the same story but now with the right formant thanx to a friend
1. Default Chapter

The First Day A buzzing sound brought Rinoa back to reality from her slumber. Her alarm clock blinked in red numbers 7:30. Today was Rinoa's first day at Garden, and she was not looking forward to it one bit. Rinoa got out of bed slowly, and walked to her dresser, where she pulled out some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out, she took her long black skirt, that came down to her feet. It had a few buckles hanging on it. Then, she took the tank top. The top was black too, and it had a V-neck, it looked like it was ripped on several parts. At the top of her bellybutton, there was a see-through fishnet part, that ended just below her bellybutton. By the time she was done, it was 8:00 o'clock. Her long, darkbrown hair was twisted on top of her head, with a few loose strucks of hair from it. She had some red eyeliner on, and black eye shadow. When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she grabbed her books, and headed for the door. When she got to Balamb Garden, everyone was giving her these weird looks. When she, gladly, reached the Directors office, he have her her schedule. "Xu, can you please show Miss Caraway her class ?" Cid asked friendly. "Yes, Sir." Xu replied. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Rinoa's Pov The walk to my class was short and quiet. When I walked in, everyone stopped with what exactly they were doing. They looked over at me, the Instructor was writing on the Blackboard when I came in. When she heard the noise, she turned around to greet me. " May I Help You ?" she asked in a friendly tone. " Umm.... Yeah.... I'm the new student, Rinoa....Caraway...." Rinoa replied in a soft voice ''Oh, yes... Class, this is Rinoa Caraway." As she was talking, I looked around the classroom, as my eyes landed on a boy, sitting in the back, all alone. He was dressed in black leather, from top to toe. "Miss Caraway, you can sit with...ehm...." She looked around the room "Ah, you can sit with Squall." At the sound of his name, he lifted his head up. He had wonderful eyes... although I couldn't see if they were grey, or blue. I walked to his desk, and sat down next to him. "Oh, Rinoa, this is your study hour." I took my note book out of my backpack, and I started a new poem :  
  
Untitled Around, All Around, The Sinister Creatures Gather. My Dread Grows As An Avenging Sword Falls Against My Naked Soul. It Mutilates Me, And Darkly My Blood Drips; To The Cold, Uncaring Tombstones. In Pain I Cry Out, While Death Laughs Cruelly. Now Alone, My Blood Falls Upon Uncaring Eyes This Is Death.  
  
I just wanted to start my CD player, when I felt someone tap on my shoulder shortly. I turned my head, and I saw a small girl, about 5'3" tall, with short brown hair, which she had brushed in a rather funny way. She smelled like flowers and hair spray, and she wore a short, yellow dress. She had a big smile on her face, and when she opened her mouth to say something, I pulled off my head phones. "Hiya! I'm Selphie, you can call me Selph, or whatever you want !" She was the only one whom tried to be my friend. I looked turned my head to the front again, and I went back to writing. Her smile faded, and I heard her say : "I guess we have another Squall, I thought you'd be nice, and talk to me... not like Mr. Antisocial over there...." I laughed, but when I saw Squall glaring at us, I stopped, but still, I couldn't help but grinning "Sorry about that, but it's just..most people who come over and talk to me, are just playing some kind of sick joke. When I want to say seomething, they start laughing, and say 'I can't believe it ! You thought I really wanted to be your friend ! You're a freak, no wonder you have no friends !' So, I just don't talk to anyone...." "Oh my Hyne ! That's so mean ! I would never do anything like that." Selphie said. "No shit, you're the happy cheery idiot of Garden...." After Squall made that comment, Rinoa had to try very hard not to fall in a burster of laughters, but when Selphie ran out of the classroom, Rinoa started to laugh anyway. "At least someone doesn't think I'm a jackass for saying that." Squall said softly." "Well, it was funny. She's nice and all, but I guess she's everything you said, although I'm not sure about the Idiot-part" Rinoa grinned." "She's not really an idiot, I just couldn't find anything else to say. So... You're Rinoa Craway ?" "Yeah..." Rinoa let out a sigh. "I'm Squall Leonheart." He stated simply, before shifting his gaze back to his study books. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Later that day, by 7 o'clock, Rinoa ran into Squall again in the dormitory hallway. "Hey ! Watch-" He started to yell at her, before she ran away. Then, he noticed it was the gothic girl from his class... Rinoa was her name... she was crying.... "Wait." He said, in an almost pleadingly voice. Rinoa stopped walking. "What do you want ?" She asked coldly. "That's just great, Hyne must hate me ! I try to be nice, and what do they do ? They almost bite my head off ! " he said frustrated. Rinoa looked down at the floor, she felt sorry for snapping at him like that. "I'm sorry", she whispered, before she continued in a louder voice,"I'm just not having a good day... no one here'll give me a chance... When I walk past a group of people, I hear them whisper, giving my dirty looks, or shit like that..." "So, you're crying because of the way people are threatening you ?" "No." She stated softly. "Then, why are you ?" "I can't tell you !" Rinoa snapped. Squall grabbed Rinoa's hand, and dragged her down the hallway, and into his dorm. squall "Look, I don't have a roommate to spy on us, so just go ahead and speak up." " ........" After a long pause, Rinoa let out a raged breath. "Fine, I'll tell you, but can't tell anyone, because they'll put me back- ... Just, don't tell anyone, okay ?" "I won't" "I'm crying because...right before I ran into you... I...did this..." she whispered slowly. " Rinoa pulled up her sleeve and showed him the slit on her arm that was dripping blood. "You're a...cutter ?" Squall asked amazed. "Yeah" That's when Squall pulled up his sleeve, and showed Rinoa his own scars. "But look, you have to stop. I almost killed myself last year, that's when I stopped... and don't think I'm going to be your friend. I don't talk to people, I have this thing going on, so don't ruin it !" "What kind of 'thing' ?" "Like Selphie said. I'm Mr. Anti-Social." "Well, do you go out with people ?" "I went out with some people, but not a lot... that's the other thing." "So, if you can date people, then why can't you talk to me ?" "Fine, I'll talk to you... you have a room here yet ?" "No." "Good, you can stay here, so I can tell you how to stop cutting yourself like that." Squall stated. "Okay." "Just don't let anyone know, or we'll have a problem." "Okay, but I need to go home and get some clothes." "Fine" he growled. I sat down, and pulled my note book out of my backpack, I started a new poem, as the blood made its contact with the paper, and staned it. It gave the perfect look and effect. I have a twisted secret, One I'll never tell, I like to draw pictures,  
  
Pictures that come from hell.  
  
It's getting kinda twisted,  
  
That's what I already know,  
  
I draw them on my wrist, to no one I will show.  
  
I pull out my razor, and I begin to draw,  
  
Looking around when I'm done,  
  
In hope that no one saw,  
  
I look down at my work, and see the blood flow down.  
  
Knowing that all my problems are leaving without a sound.  
  
My discusting twisted hobby's leaving scars on my wrists,  
  
But I still know that tomorrow,  
  
I'll get bruised by peoples fists.  
  
I do twisted things,  
  
That make people gasp,  
  
Every day I hope that the day will go by fast.  
  
I'm hated by many but I never give a damn.  
  
They don't know what I go through,  
  
They don't know who I am,  
  
So I pull out my razor,  
  
and slice it into my wrist.  
  
As I watch all the blood flow to my fist.  
  
I fell really dizzy  
  
And I don't know why,  
  
Maybe it's my time to finally say goodbye.  
  
Passed out on the floor with blood dripping on the rug,  
  
I wake up and cry, and wish for a hug.  
  
People still talk about the twisted things I do,  
  
But they will never know, that I do it all for you...  
  
"Rinoa, come here so I can take care of that scar." "Just leave it, it'll stop bleeding soon..." "And what, let it bleed all over the place ?!" "It's not going to bleed 'all over the place' just on my sleeve and my notebook." "And you don't care ?" "No... it gave my poem the perfect effect...."  
  
ok so tell me what u think i had someone fix the format for me so plz R&R and tell me what u think !!!! Lovely Princess Peach: THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH lol i know thats about the 10th time i thanked you lol but u really helped me out  
  
~~*JES*~~ 


	2. get to know each other

Chapter 2   
  
angelofthelions  
  
Getting To Know Each Other   
  
hey everyone ok sorry about the format of the story well heres the next chapter { i know i sux : ( }  
  
"Gave your poem the perfect effect?"   
  
"Yea................"   
  
" Didnt you say you need to go get some clothes ?"   
  
Squall didnt even wait for her to answer him he just picked up his keys and left the room. At this Rinoa droped her notepad and ran out the door to meet up with him. Just when she was rounding the coner she ran straght into him. Squall stumbeled forward and Rinoa fell to the the hard cold ground.  
  
" owwww!!!! what the hell why where you just standing there!?"   
  
" waiting for you"   
  
Rinoa just looked up at him and with a grown she got up. Squall just stood there watching her walk away when he heard her scream. Squall ran down the hall as fast as he could to find Rinoa backed into a coner trying to fit off no other than Seifer Almasy Squalls rival. At seeing this Squall clenched his fist and darted forward and steped between Seifer and Rinoa  
  
" Back off Seifer" Squall said in a low growl   
  
" Why look at this puberty boy hear to save the day im sorry am i trespasing on you're girl" Seifer let out a laught at what he just said   
  
" no " squall answerder throw clenched teeth and punch seifer in the face and pined him up agenst the wall   
  
" no your not trespasing on my girl because shes not my girl and shes not an object for you to mess around with now get out of here" Squall spat in Seifers faces   
  
Rinoa just stared at Squall as he walked away and then ran after him.   
  
"hey.... hey wait up SQUALL WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
" will you hurry up and what do you want"  
  
" hey dont tell me to hurry up you got a head started and I just wanted to thank you for helping me back there"  
  
" whatever" was the only thing Squall said to Rinoa till they got back to the dorm later that night.  
  
Later the night   
  
Later that night after they got back from getting Rinoas things they where sitting in Squalls dorm and he was reading Rinoa's poems. They had the radio on when Rinoa jumped up and ran over to it and turned it up.  
  
"This is one of my fav. songs" Rinoa sang along to the song as it payed   
  
"_And I'd give up forever to touch you '  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
  
And I don't want to go home right now   
  
And all I can taste is this moment   
  
And all I can breathe is your life   
  
Cause sooner or later it's over   
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
  
' Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
  
When everything's made to be broken   
  
I just want you to know who   
  
I am And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming   
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
  
When everything feels like the movies   
  
And you bleed just to know you're alive   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
  
When everything's made to be broken   
  
I just want you to know who I am   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
  
When everything's made to be broken   
  
I just want you to know who I am   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
  
When everything's made to be broken   
  
I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am   
  
I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am_   
  
When the song end Rinoa went and sat by Squall.   
  
"so.....?"  
  
"so...... what?"  
  
" well WHAT DO YOU THINK!?"  
  
"there good has anyone other people read them?"  
  
"NO!!! and there not going to only you have read them and i want to keep it like that!"  
  
"tell me more about you" The drak brown haird girl said.  
  
"Theres nothing to tell"   
  
" Fine then tell me about your childhod"   
  
Rinoa was skating on thin ice at this point she was the only one to ever ask about the young SeeD's life.Squall was silent for a minute then started to speak  
  
" I dont my my parents the only thing i know about them is that my mom died right after she had me and my dad was off at war and didnt know i was born so i was sent off to live in an orphanage where i meet Quistis,Selphie,Zell and Irvine and when i was the right age i joined Garden"  
  
"oh" Was all that Rinoa could think of to say at that point.  
  
"so... what about you ?"  
  
"Well unlike you i knew my parents but i wish i didnt. My mom died in a car crash when i was about five after that my dad wouldnt talk to me or even looke at me so... i lived with him till well yesterday i moved out and stayed with a friend intill i got to garden and well where i am know talking to you : )"   
  
Squall was quiet for a minute and thats when rinoa moved over some more and put her head on his lap she didnt know why she did it. But when she did it felt right being so close to him. When squall looked down at her she was sleeping.   
  
SQUALLS POV!  
  
"She looks so peaceful i dont want to wake her up. Why the hell did she put her head on my lap anyway ? oh well i'll just let it go and let her sleep theres just something about her that i dont know i just cant get mad at her."  
  
Squall sat up trying not to wake the sleeping angel. He turned about half way to grabed a pillow and a blanket he jently moved down so that he was laying. When he moved the angel on this lap stured and moved up so her head was now on his cest. Squall put the blanket over Rinoa and himself and closed his eyes and wait for sleep to fall. As soon as the SeeD shut his eyes sleep fell in like a heavy suffocating cloak. 


End file.
